Zelo White
by bubbblepop
Summary: zelo white yang akan dibunuh oleh ibu tirinya, ratu himchan melarikan diri ke hutan dan bertemu dengan dua orang pangeran tampan, pangeran jongup dan pangeran daehyun


Di sebuah kerajaan tinggalah seorang Raja yang sangat berkuasa dan disegani oleh rakyatnya, ialah Raja Yongguk. Ia memiliki seorang anak bernama Zelo White, yang sangat good looking, bertubuh tinggi, dan juga berkulit putih seperti salju. Sayangnya ibu kandung Zelo White, Ratu Youngjae telah meninggal saat Zelo White masih kecil. Raja Yongguk kemudian mengambil seseorang menjadi permaisuri barunya, Ratu Himchan yang jahat, ia selalu iri dengan kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh Zelo White, apalagi setelah cermin ajaib mengatakan bahwa Zelo White lah yang paling cantik di bumi ini. Hingga pada saat Raja Yongguk akan pergi keluar negeri untuk waktu yang cukup lama Ratu Himchan merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat kepada Zelo White. Ia menyuruh asistennya, untuk membunuh dan membawa jantung Zelo White padanya.

"Cepat bunuh Zelo White sekarang juga dan bawa jantungnya kepadaku!" perintah Ratu Himchan kepada asistennya. "Ia sedang mengambil bunga di dekat hutan sekarang."

Namja berbadan gagah yang adalah asisten dari Ratu Himchan itu kemudian segera menyusul Zelo White dengan sebilah pedang tajam di tangannya. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Zelo White sedang memetik bunga. Ia berniat untuk menusuk Zelo White dari belakang dan membunuhnya, tapi kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya saat Zelo White berbalik dan melihatnya, ia merasa iba padanya.

"Lari! Cepat lari! Ratu akan membunuhmu!" perintahnya. Ia menyuruh Zelo White pergi dan sebagai gantinya ia akan menyerahkan jantung kerbau kepada Ratu Himchan.

Zelo White segera melemparkan keranjang berisi bunga di tangannya ke sembarang arah kemudian berlari masuk ke hutan, ia sangat ketakutan.

"Appa! Yongguk appa!" teriaknya, meminta bantuan kepada appanya, tapi tentu saja Raja Yongguk tidak bisa mendengarknya

Zelo White terus berlari hingga ia akhirnya kehabisan tenaga, terjatuh, dan pingsan.

.

.

.

Zelo White mulai membuka matanya, ia baru siuman. Dilihatnya dua orang namja tampan sedang beradu mulut di dekatnya.

"Aku duluan yang menemukannya, biar aku yang membawanya pulang!" kata seorang namja bermata sipit.

Namja yang lainnya tidak mau kalah, "aku duluan yang melihatnya tadi! Biar aku saja yang membawanya pulang ke kerajaanku!"

"Sudah! Sudah! Kenapa kalian bertengkar? Apa yang kalian perebutkan sebenarnya?" tanya Zelo White menengahi.

"Kami memperebutkanmu!" kata kedua namja yang ternyata adalah pangeran dari kerajaan seberang itu bersamaan.

"Aku?" tanya Zelo White sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Ya, aku menemukan dan menolongmu terlebih dahulu. Tapi ia mau merebutmu dariku!" kata namja bermata sipit sambil menunjuk namja tampan di depannya.

"Aku yang melihatmu dahulu!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" teriak Zelo White yang pusing melihat kedua pangeran tersebut terus beradu mulut. "Kalian siapa? Aku Zelo White, puteri dari Kerajaan Bang, anak dari Raja Yongguk," kata Zelo White memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Jongup, pangeran dari kerajaan Moon," kata namja sipit yang ternyata bernama Jongup itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Daehyun, pangeran dan pewaris kerajaan Jung," kata namja yang satunya. "Sebaiknya sekarang kau naik ke kudaku, akan kubawa kau pulang ke kerajaanku sebelum kau habis diterkam oleh singa buas yang ada disini," ucapnya sembari berusaha mengangkat tubuh Zelo White, tapi Zelo White yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya terlalu berat, ia tak dapat mengangkatnya.

"Mengangkatnya saja kau tak kuat, mana bisa kau melindunginya," ledek Jongup.

"Aku bisa, aku pasti bisa," jawab Daehyun tak mau kalah. Ia kemudian mencoba menggendong tubuh Zelo White di punggungnya, namun kakinya bergetar saat akan mulai berjalan, lalu jatuh menimpa Zelo White.

"Sudahlah, kalau tidak bisa jangan dipaksakan," kata Jongup sambil menyingkirkan tubuh Daehyun yang masih menindih Zelo White dan menarik tangannya. "Ikut aku saja!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau ikut kalian berdua!"

"Wae?" tanya kedua pangeran itu bersamaan.

"Aku mau pulang, aku mau bertemu appa!" Zelo White menunduk, air matanya mulai menetes.

Pangeran Jongup mengusap air matanya pelan. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarmu pulang, aku mau bertemu appamu sekaligus melamarmu," kata Pangeran Daehyun sambil menarik tangan kanan Zelo White.

Pangeran Jongup menarik tangan kiri Zelo White. "Biar aku saja!"

"Hajima!" teriak seseorang dengan suara yang terdengan familiar oleh Zelo White.

"Appa!" teriak Zelo White sembari berlari menghampiri appanya yang ternyata sudah berada tak jauh dari sana dengan kuda dan keretanya.

Mereka berpelukan erat.

"Asisten Ratu Himchan memberitahuku kalau ia ingin mencoba membunuhmu. Maka dari itu appa pulang lebih awal dari rencana, sekarang kamu bisa pulang dan kembali hidup seperti biasa. Appa telah menyingkirkan Ratu Himchan."

Zelo White mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Raja Yongguk sambil menunjuk kedua pangeran yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Pangeran Jongup dari kerajaan Moon dan Pangeran Daehyun dari kerajaan Jung, mereka yang menolongku," jawab Zelo.

"Kamshamnida," ucap Raja Yongguk sambil membungkukkan badannya yang segera dibalas oleh kedua pangeran tersebut. "Karena kalian telah menolong puteriku, maka kalian bisa meminta suatu hadiah dari padaku."

"Izinkan aku menikahi Zelo White!" ucap kedua pangeran itu bersamaan.

"Zelo White, kamu menyukai mereka? Kalau iya, siapa yang kamu pilih untuk menjadi suamimu?" tanya Raja Yongguk kepada Zelo White.

Zelo White menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak mau menikah dengan mereka. Aku kan masih kecil," jawab Zelo White sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mian, aku tidak dapat memenuhi permintaan kalian, karena Zelo White menolaknya, lagi pula ia juga memang masih kecil."

"Kalau begitu izinkan kami tinggal beberapa saat di kerjaanmu, berikan kami kesempatan untuk pdkt (?) dengan Zelo White," pinta Jongup yang jelas disetujui oleh Daehyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi ingat, kalian harus bersaing secara sportif dan tidak boleh memaksa Zelo White," kata Yongguk.

Mereka pun menuju ke kereta kuda Yongguk dan menuju kembali ke kerajaan Bang yang kini telah bebas dari Ratu Himchan yang jahat

END

maaf kalau endingnya aneh, bingung sih mau nulis apa lagi


End file.
